ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Obito Sigma
gWelcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Welcome to Ben 10 Fan-Fiction! Thanks for your edit to Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the signature button (in the Rich Text Editor). *Don't edit the user page of another user for a major thing. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. If it's just spelling and/or grammar, that's fine! That applies to other users' articles, too! *Before doing anything else, please read the Manual of Style and the Policies. *This isn't a rule, but please get to know the admins! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smallvilleantonio (Talk) 02:25, April 22, 2011 Note: This is an automated message. There may not be an admin logged in right now, so be patient waiting for replies. ok dude ok dude ill rate and read all of it as soon as i can!!Smallvilleantonio 05:01, May 7, 2011 (UTC) HEY! HOW COULD YOU YOU LIER, WE TRUSTED YOU!!!!, NO MORE! Ultimatrix Unleashed Is it just people copying, or is everybody getting the idea that 'Ultimatrix Unleashed' is a good name for a series? You tell me. User:ChromastoneandTabby 01:34, May 28, 2011 (UTC) RE: Stories Sure! It's a good series so far, too. As for the supposed hacker of your account (if it really is), just make a new account, perhaps one that spells "Tennyson" correctly. Then I'll block this account indefinitely. (Not until you make a new one.) Okay? [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:44, June 8, 2011 (UTC) STOP Stop adding category that doesn't belong to pages or I will block you for 1 day. Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 03:27, June 13, 2011 (UTC) SECRET? DID YOU READ IT? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:53, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE RE Secret Fine. That isn't right then. Now I am changing it. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:56, June 13, 2011 (UTC) RE Weird I don't care. If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 19:57, June 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S I am not using the power anymore. Deal I'll not change it. Under one condition. You don't tell ANYONE. If you agree, I'll let your series be in Warriors of Time. Deal? If Wildmutt can't talk neither should we! 20:00, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Why You want to know why? Here: Stinkfly is an alien.But you add "Species" category there.I remove them one by one.Also,you add a video game (I forgot what series) in a "Characters","Villains",and "Locations". You still didn't understand? Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 04:40, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Stinkfly species is Lepidopterran (If I remember),and Video Games is Video Games,Locations is for Planet,Places,etc. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:50, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello Hello Hello Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 03:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Hello Json1233 All That (Talk - Blog - ) 03:21, June 17, 2011 (UTC) RE: Newsletter You mean this issue? It comes out tomorrow. Today's Friday. I said that it would be every other Saturday. Sorry for the confusion. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 11:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) anodite Why did you take out my anodites away from the anodite section?? (turu17) no No he is a hero from the Trash problem episode, i forgot to add him the next episode is about ultimate vilgax. P.s. why did you take out my anodites? RE: Hacking No, StupidMan was mad at me and replaced a block notification with that. I'm blocking him again so he can't edit his talk page. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 22:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Sab So, the point is you want me to add Omnitrix Symbol on his chest? Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 06:54, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Like this---------> You can use it,but gimme credits! Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 07:37, June 19, 2011 (UTC) That's just a pokemon? Grey Matter going to squash you like a bug!! 08:32, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it's easy. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 08:53, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I upload a better version. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 09:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thanks. And for that, in your Preferences (The same way you change your avatar), there's a signature section. And type a linking code to your userpage, talk page (OPtional), blog (Optional), and your series (Optional). Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 16:59, June 19, 2011 (UTC) P.S: JHEP please? I also can change Sab's eyes. Sab's eyes I change it ------> It's really hard, I need to use another program. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:07, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok. I got to go, it's getting late. Oh, and also, badges is not important.Wikia said badges are just for fun. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 17:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Crossover with QFB I know I'm not Dan, IT'S MY SERIES! Okay, you want to know why? His (The host) real life is NOT hosting a talk show. He saving the world (You can see it in my new series, although I'm not making it right now) Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:00, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Blocking? Blocking you? No way, I never block people for no reason. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 15:14, June 20, 2011 (UTC) I dunno Really I don't. [[User:Dan Tennyson| I throw Skittles in the air sometimes, sayin ayo gotta taste the rainbow!]] (Talk - Blog - ) 22:05, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Could a movie be heard? I don't know why you're asking me, but I'll do it. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 00:26, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Major Series I see you have a problem. Do you think that only admin series is on that menu? Not all of them. If you want JUU to be in there, I can add it. Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 05:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 1. I live on Indonesia. The time difference is big. 2. I don't know JK Brianultimatedragon (Q-F-B) 10:55, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes I'll try to come up with something, I was going to make episodes weekly, but I forgot and got lazy, so I'll have an episode every Friday, so I'll have lots of time to come up with an episode in the mean time. Diamondmatter 12:08, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Re: Can I use these? You didn't have to ask. Ultimateheration! Cool Sneeze, Please! I am a blogger, view my proof here. w:c:ben10fanfiction:Evan Billion Like series? 22:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Spam Do not create comments to promote your series like you did on The 10th Ring. It's spam. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 18:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Your comment on my blog What did you mean in Should I?? You said "ok, it's a tie now but when i make it, it will be no more". What did you mean by that?   i like apples 07:05, June 27, 2011 (UTC) My Wiki Can you join my Naruto Fanfics wiki. I'm the only one contributing. So Please Ultimate avatar (Talk - Blog - ) It's not the same wiki and you won't get banned from this one. It's www.narutofanfics.wikia.com Request Here they are! I am not doing Upgrade because he was already seen. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 16:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Making Aliens Just google search 'create a ben 10 alien' and it should be one of the first results. Sorry abput the late response. You could also go onto Heromatrix at the game part of the original Ben 10 series tab on Cartoon Network.com. Sorry about the late response. Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 23:32, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Oops I accidentally banned you from chat. I meant to click on something else but clicked the "Kickban" button. I unbanned you now. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 00:12, July 1, 201 1 (UTC) Since now Since now I make edits :P ~~ Pred, Screw the Rules I've Got kirby! 16:06, July 1, 2011 (UTC) 10th Ring Demo The first demo of 10th Ring is out! :D Go to The 10th Ring/Downloads to download the game. Don't forget to get the RTP as well, or it won't work! --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:16, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Are you IAX? That depends. Who wants to know? Weirdo Guy (talk) 19:45, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Weirdo Guy kickbanned you for spamming, but you know it was all fun and games. All of us were doing it. I unbanned you. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I am. But talk to be about it later because I have to go on another wiki. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:02, July 1, 2011 (UTC) JONATHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHTS TO USE STRYKER IN ONE OF YOUR STORIES?!?!? NO!!! YOU CANNOT USE STRYKER BECAUSE HE IS ONLY CANON IN THE MIKE 10 UNIVERSE!!! mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 11:40, July 2, 2011 (UTC) I dont know I dont know, and i dont have an nintendo! Signature Link Please change the last link in your signature (to JUU) to say this: like it also. There. That will make the link work, and it has an inter-wiki link instead of an external one. It works better. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:03, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Fan Lists You don't have to update your signature on fan lists each time you change it. In fact, don't. It gives you more unfairly acquired badges. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 20:41, July 3, 2011 (UTC) BTUAM Search for Gwen and Kevin Thanks for signing up to test Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Click here to download. Leave feedback on the pages comments or on my talk page. Thanks Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 23:22, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Ultimates of yours. Of course! Just give me credit. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 01:25, July 4, 2011 (UTC)User:Solo28 RE Your Back No. If you do delete some, I'll report you. F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 22:23, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Lemme tell ya somethin I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! F is for Fire that burns down the whole town. U is for URANIUM...BOMBS! N is for No survivors when you're clicking this! 22:30, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Demo 2 Here is the second demo. Enjoy. Let me know if it works or not. Download Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 10:32, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Fixed Demo V2 The other version won't work, hopefully this one will. Good luck Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 11:30, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Profanity Jonathan! Why did you just say "Word me" on chat? You know that's gonna get you blocked! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Hey, man, you've GOT sandwich!) 19:16, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Demo 3 Hey, here is the third demo of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin. Goodluck. Download here Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! 07:11, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profanity Well, it's still wrong. I asked Brian for his side of the story. Let's go into the and discuss. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 16:58, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Verdict Reached After the end of my mental debate, I say Brian is right. What he did was fine. As for you, profanity is not allowed no matter what. I should block you right now, but I'll give you another chance. Next time it'll get a two hour block. [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 17:31, July 6, 2011 (UTC) RE: Profanity Well, if your parents tell you not to curse, and you go off and curse in a private conversation with friends, you're still breaking your parents rules, even if it's private. Private chat is to be used for secret things between two or more friends, not as an excuse to break the rules. If someone curses in your school every five minutes, it's still wrong. If you curse all the time, it's still wrong. And saying "XD" four times is not spam. Spam has a less strict definition on chat. Saying "XD" four times in one message is not spam. Saying it once in four different messages isn't as good, but still is not spam. And as for me siding with Brian since I know him better, you've been here since April. Brian's been here since March. That's only a one-month difference (I based that on his contributions. The "member since of joining" thing under your username is wrong for both of you.) [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (Beware Old George. Beware the Creature Beyond.) 17:51, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Your request You aren't allowed You aren't allowed to edit someone elses user page, and surely not to leave messages. I'll stop asking if you answer this one: Why can't answer that simple question? I know it is really annoying but you could have just answered it. LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WIKIA USER, NO ONE SOLVES EQUATIONS BETTER THAN MATH! 06:35, July 7, 2011 (UTC) What? I didn't understand anything so can you please just tell me why you can't answer the question.Omni-donut has absolutely nothing to do with Cheesewheel, so leave him out of this. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 05:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What? I didn't understand anything so can you please just tell me why you can't answer the question.Omni-donut has absolutely nothing to do with Cheesewheel, so leave him out of this. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 05:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What? I didn't understand anything so can you please just tell me why you can't answer the question.Omni-donut has absolutely nothing to do with Cheesewheel, so leave him out of this. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 05:04, July 8, 2011 (UTC) What? I didn't understand anything so can you please just tell me why you can't answer the question.Omni-donut has absolutely nothing to do with Cheesewheel, so leave him out of this. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 05:05, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and can it be in one sentence? Cheese That isn't a good answer. I know this is getting annoying, but this is the real question, and we will forget everything that happened Do you hate the taste of cheese? Just answer Yes or No. T That's all. Just answer the question yes or no and we will finish. ( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 10:30, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Demo 4 Thanks for signing up to be a tester. Click here to download Demo 4. Thanks. Oh, I'm crazy? You try living with my brother for a week then tell me you aren't crazy! Jonathan's Picture Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:57, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Featured Series: Bad Nomination Chat Sorry I wasn't answering, I was helping my cousin wash his car. ET 04:40, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Alien X card here is the card Zombie-boy will get you! 22:30, July 20, 2011 (UTC) COME BACK TO THE CHAT YES OR NO!!!!! I NEED TO KNOW! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:39, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Could you please tell me yes or no? I even added you to my friend's list. :) TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:55, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Congratulations Congratulations on your success in the Ben 10 Ultimate Contest II! Your character, Jonathan, has won the Characters Category! Here is your award... Weirdo Guy (talk) 22:38, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Added b Your Comment on 'Ben -X- Comic' The purple haired 'dude' Who is actually a chick, you probably have seen on Ben 10 toys.net. YEAH. She's mine...that was me on Ben 10 toys. ^^ just so you know. Of course, she's also on Deviantart because that's my main art submission page. PLEASE TELL ME How do you make your signature so colorful? (Without the underlines) Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 06:24, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Grrr Why are you mean to everybody? I'm freakin serious! Your the meanest person EVER. Why are you here anyway!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? To bully people for fun? Huh? HUH? Well if so, I'm gonna ignore you. FOREVER. Don't let the sunshine spoil your rain, Just stand up and complain! 13:22, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi/NEWS Hey. Today seems like a rainbow day! It`s all happy!!!!! An old lady rode her bicycle off a cliff? No she didn`t. I got a new sig. Also,the skeleton might appear in the episode/movie Pumpin' Prom! (Coming Soon...) Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 23:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Jerk Right now, I wasn't there, so I can't really prove anything. I'd rather believe Weirdo than you, primarily since he's been here for much longer than you. However, I have never heard about your birthday "every month," like you claim he said you say. If you're telling the truth, happy birthday! If you're not, stop lying already! As for your previous message about adding to the blacklist, those two are added. The list isn't complete, since I don't know every bad word right now. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 12:00, August 4, 2011 (UTC) ? Why did you give Brian your password? To keep your account updated? If you need help with that, give me the password (your choice), i am very trustly worthy as i am a admin and bureaucrat at the Ben 10 Wiki, i will keep your account safe and AWESOME! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:27, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Chat I unkickbanned you, you can come back on chat now, WG gave you once last chance. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 01:21, August 15, 2011 (UTC) We R Rivals Jon I have no idea why you added me as a friend in your Friends List because you and I are not friends any more cuz you called me a racist, which made me very mad. So from now on dude you and I are RIVALS! DON DON DON DOOOOOOON! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 03:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) RE: Contest Sure. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:21, August 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Your Messages I'm not spying on you. I just happened to see it. Honest. I have no intention of spying on our users' Community Central (or other-wiki) activity. As for your template, I renamed it without a redirect to "Template:JonathanMainPage", since that's the intended title, as said on the blog. And you also did not come up with "the Ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site". I am considering your slider option. I personally think it should link to the categories for Series, Episodes, Villains, and Omnitrix aliens. But it is a good idea for story promotions. I'm thinking on how that system could be improved. Actually, designing the main page doesn't instantly make you "mean something to the wiki". What makes you mean something to the wiki is that you help out at all. And if we do need more admins in the future, you will be a possibility, even though there are some more experienced users. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 10:57, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You mean in the slider? I don't think there is a way to make it the right size unless it's exactly the right height and width to fit the slider. As for category links, typing Category:Series into a page will add that category to the page. Instead, put a colon before "Category", like this: Category:Series. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:27, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Just let it go! JON!! Stop bein so emotional. So what if Brian didnt add u as a friend, he is leavin for a whole week and u dont even care! You hav to stop bein so emontional and maybe people will add you as a friend. You cant say that on his blog cuz that was very mean, Brian is very cool and righteous! Just let it go dude!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:47, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Man up Dude Im gettin in your bussiness! Im just sayin have a little respect for others and they'll have respect for you! Oh and tell Brandon I said hi!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 02:04, August 27, 2011 (UTC) The Earl: Time Danger Look, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Earl:_Time_Danger! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 20:44, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Unnamed Heading by Tronfan Why'd u unlink my links? Tronfan, Pure Epicness in the works 01:48, August 30, 2011 (UTC) DON'T UNLINK MY LINKS!!!! Chat My chat doesn't work lets go on http://xat.com/JHEP Winner Congrats, you win the Ray 10 Contest! Here's your badge: RE: Level 8 Level 8? Who determines the levels? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:14, August 31, 2011 (UTC) RE: Chat Okay. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 11:40, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Tempalte I found your template: Template:JonathanMainPage Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 02:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: User Blocked. But technically, vandalising a userpage isn't impersonation. It's just plain vandalism. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 00:04, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, stop categorizing each file with categories for images of that alien. It's just unecessary. Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 00:29, September 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: Shaun I feel weird asking this, but who's Shaun? Only one Petrosapien has Diamondhead! 16:10, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm new here! I appologise for the misconception, well I can give you some ideas if you like! oh and um, by the name Jonathan Tennyson sounds like the son of the famous Ben Tennyson doesn't it? Tragould (Talk - Blog - ) 22:07, September 7, 2011 (UTC)Tragould Unkickbann you better unkicked banned me or esle i told roados i dont know why you hate my SeriesCL CL CL CL CL THATS MY NAME!!!!!!!!!!!!! dude i love this Cake! YUM! (Talk - Blog - ) 22:42, September 7, 2011 (UTC) My Fav.Video Hey Jon, Remember your fav.Video Last Friday? by Agito90 Help? U need help? Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 19:43, September 14, 2011 (UTC) BAD FRIEND JON U R A BAD FRIEND!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 17:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC)